Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-27144133-20160928030827
So we agree that Elma has some connection one of the future antagonist. You believe said antagonist is the Samaarians (or more specifically a subsection of them) while I believe that it's with the Ghosts (which could be a subsection of the Samaarians for all we know). Out of the people that could be pilotting the Original Ares with Elma, the Black Knight is the most likely contenstant, and Elma was not an engineer from the civilization that she came from. Whether Elma is/was involved with either the Ghosts or Samaarians, both of our theories get the same effect of Elma betraying the group. Also, I'd like to bring up a side-quest called "Lesson from the Grave", given by a Nopon named Kupee in Sylvalum because it brings up an unseen species of xenoform: Mysteroids. The reason I bring this up is because I found it strange that a new random xenoform was brought up that never appears anywhere else in the game (to my knowledge), however based off of some of the text given in the side-quest, the Mysteroids to me seemed like they'd be important. The objective for the side-quest is to "Unravel the Mysteroid's riddle and find it's treasure, which is said to have the power to lay waste to entire worlds." This power is later revealled to be love when you find the Mysteroid's treasure: a poem. Based off of the poem, there's a few assumptions that I can make, first off, at the end of the poem, it says, "I record our love here, that we may never forget it. That we may use it as a beacon to guide us as we wander the vastness of space." Meaning that the Mysteroids have achieved space travel and considering that the only native people from Mira are the Nopon (and L) and the Nopon are still hunter/gathers, the Mysteroids are definitely not native to Mira. The other interesting thing that it says is, "Our treasure alone is fit to awaken the way to a world that is long forsaken.", the only two possible foresaken worlds in Xenoblade X are Earth and the Samaarian homeland. I went to YouTube to see if someone recorded this side-quest and I found the dialog given by Kupee. Early on in the side-quest, Kupee comments that, "It seem like that Mysteroid come to Mira with others of its kind. But Mira too dangerous for Mysteroid friends. By the time one reached caravan of Kupee, all other Mysteroids were dead." From this, I can infer that Mysteroids aren't the strongest in combat (although they could have had an unlucky encounter with a Xe-don, that giant worm, or something else in Sylvalum). Based on the line, "...Mysteroid left this key before vanishing into darkest night." I began to wonder (although keeping in mind I take things too seriously) if the Black Knight could be the Mysteroid that Kupee was talking about, the main phrase that made me think this was when Kupee said "darkest night", black is the darkest color and the words "night" and "knight" are rather similar, unfortunately Kupee never gives any description of what the Mysteroid looks like. According to Kupee, before the Mysteroid left her home, he told her, "My kinsmen sleep, yet point the way to a treasure great and vast. With it shall this world be destroyed, and then reborn at last." The only things that I could think of for the Mysteroid's words to make sense is if the Mysteroid is either a prophet or a future antagonist. It's more likely that if the Mysteroid is an antagonist in the future, they're going to be one like Egil, where they're trying to do the right way but go in completely the wrong way about it, which would explains why when Kupee finds the treasure (which is a small box), he says, "For all that talk about destroying world, that is awefully small box." but in the poem written by the Mysteroid, it says, "Our treasure is succor to all of the poor, a flame that incinerates all evermore." Implying that the Mysteroid intends to help the poor, but I can't really tell what it means by "incinerates all evermore". The reason I bring this particular side-quest up is that like the Professor B side-quests and "The Old Gods", this is one of the side-quests where I get the impression that it will be important to the plot. As to what it has to do with our conversation/debate/arguement, this side-quest brings up an unknown xenoform that came to Mira with a group, the group was slain by indigenes except for one, and their race has achieved space-travel. Just to narrow it down, the only unknown xenoforms are Elma, L, and the Black Knight. Elma could not have been a Mysteroid because she was on the White Whale the whole time in a mimeosome, L is highly unlikely since he's shown no signs of holding any technology that suggest space-travel, and for the Black Knight, we know nothing other than his concept art and that he was alone when he went to get Lao, because we know nothing about him, if a character is a Mysteroid (which is likely considering the large amount of talk about destroying planets), it's the Black Knight due to no one else being able to, also one of the only things we know about the Black Knight - him being alone when getting Lao - makes it physically possible for him to be the Mysteroid that talked to Kupee. Whether that's what actually happened or not is too early to tell. Also, thanks for clearing up the ending of Xenosaga Episode III, I still don't get it (probably can be said for most of what happened in the trilogy). In terms of whether or not the Ares was a multiple person Skell, that question is answered in Elma's first affinity mission (We Were Soldiers) when the topic of the Ares comes up and Doug says, "Come to think of it, that was a tandom Skell, wasn't it? Weren't you with, er-" He then gets cut off. So yes, the Original Ares was still a two-person Skell, however the "er" either means that Doug doesn't know or doesn't remember who Elma was driving the Skell with. In terms of Elma being the main character, I believe that the main character is the Avatar since they are the only character that cannot be removed from the party and therefore the only one that has to be present for every affinity mission and heart-to-heart. It's debateable either way on whether Elma's the main character or not, but I don't think that's enough to say she won't betray the group considering how Lao's a main character and he betrays the party.